


Behind the Mess Hall

by DreamVolt9



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Servant, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Sex, possible voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVolt9/pseuds/DreamVolt9
Summary: Felicia feels flustered and embarrassed after messing up her chores again, so Corrin decides to give her some "stress relief" out back.Hopefully no one finds out...





	Behind the Mess Hall

                He heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Corrin had just finished his lunch, and the commotion told him who was likely on dish duty today. He picked up his plate and utensils and walked on over. Sure enough, he found a mess of broken plates strewn about the kitchen floor, and his clumsy wife Felicia scrambling to pick up the pieces.

“Oh Corrin!”  The maid said breathlessly. “This is so embarrassing!”

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Corrin bent down and picked up the porcelain shards at his feet. “I’ll help!”

                With their combined effort, it only took a matter of minutes to clean up Felicia’s fumble. Helping her with her mistakes was so common that Corrin had honed cleaning up to efficiency at this point. But she was ragged. “Now I have to run into town to get new dishes. And then clean the floors again, and then-and then-“ She paced around the floor in circles mumbling.

                “Felicia, stop.” Corrin grabbed her hand. “Please. You need to relax.”

                “I can’t!” She said. “I have to be responsible for my screw-ups and replace the plates, but that means I won’t have time to clean and-ahm!” She was silenced by his lips on her mouth.  He kissed her warmly and deeply, slowing the incessant jumble of panic in her mind. Her shoulders loosened.

Corrin smiled. “Felicia, do you want to do it? Like, right now?”

                “Yes!” She blurted.  The kiss left her wanting so much more. “I-I mean, but where? And how?”

                “Right outside, behind this building.” Excited, he gently pulled her by the hand, beckoning her to walk with him. The prospect of sex outdoors had always thrilled the prince.

                Behind the mess hall, they stopped for a moment, acutely watching and listening for anyone nearby. Then they kissed again. And again. Each one steadily led them further into arousal.

                Felicia swept her fingers past her husband’s sharp ears and clasped his cheeks. “What if-mmm-what if someone finds us?” She asked between increasingly passionate tongue-dancing kisses.

                “We’ll just-mmm-try to be quiet…” Corrin responded, moving his arms down to her waist, reaching under her skirt and gripping her underwear. He pulled them downward, and felt for her bare vagina with his fingers and slowly ran them up and down. His fingertips felt wet almost immediately.

                “mmm!” Felicia moaned, shuddering. The maid clumsily pulled off his scale pants and smallclothes without looking as well, freeing his imprisoned rock-hard penis. The momentum from her brusque motions almost caused Corrin to lose balance, but he caught himself and grasped her in his arms.  

“I want you, Felicia.”

“Take me, take me. Hurry…!” She tried to keep her voice down. The outside breeze caressed their sensitive genitals and they couldn’t bear being uncoupled any longer, so Corrin pinned Felicia to the wall and ran his lips down her neck as he pushed inside her.

                “Ohhh!” Felicia gasped. She wasn’t used to him going in so fast. But the more the two had been having sex, the more confident they’d become.  She wanted him to touch her even more, so she undid her brooch and pulled open her top with shaking hands as he explored the walls of her pussy with his thrusting member.

It was like she had read his mind. Felicia’s perky breasts presented themselves right in front of Corrin’s face, and he immediately cusped them with his hands, rubbing her nipples with his fingertips. “Ahh, I l-love you so much, Felicia.” He said before he shared saliva with her again, hoping that putting their mouths together would stifle their increasingly loud moans of pleasure.

 “Grab-mmm-grab my bottom…! Hold me-mmm-from there.” The maid mumbled. He did as she told, moving his arms from her chest down to grasp her butt, his hands savoring the touch of her cheeks. With her back to the wall and him supporting her from below, she performed a daring move. Felicia locked her legs around Corrin’s waist, pulling him ever deeper into her.

“Gods, that’s hot.”

Corrin’s ears picked up words nearby. But was it someone actually talking or was it just in his head? It was admittedly hard to parse truth from imagination while he was balls-deep in his wife. He ignored it and continued to thrust while they held their trembling lips together.

 She felt so good. Her thighs around him, their skin being touched by the open breeze, and the thrill of acting out the taboo of making love in public made them crazy. They locked eyes as they neared climax. Felicia’s bright jade eyes stared into his with delirious bliss.

Felicia’s breathing fastened. His cock was so far in, tickling her clit. Her body begged and begged for release.  So she did. “Aaah..! I-I can’t-aaaahhhhh…! C-Corrin…!” She made intense effort not to scream, but he did it first and even louder.

“Feliciaaa!!!” He erupted inside her, his cock firing semen deep in her warm wet orifice like a crashing wave.

“Ooohhhhh!” She squeaked, still forcing down her voice as pleasure overtook her.  “Ahh…”

The intensity fading, Corrin pulled out. And just as the lovers regained their composure, and before they had the chance to pull up their undergarments, another person’s moan came from nearby.

“Oh-ho oh yes!” The male voice exclaimed. Then footsteps of another walked up to near that voice. And then, shouting. 

“Ew, disgusting!  Gross! Put that blasted thing away you pervert!” A female voice exclaimed. It was just around the corner.

Corrin and Felicia didn’t waste any time. He pulled his pants back up and tucked away his still-moist penis. Felicia’s vagina dripped with Corrin’s dragon cum, and she tried to put back on her underwear as they were hurrying away but she tripped and fell on her face in the grass.

“Quick!” Corrin said as he held her hand and hoisted her up.

From the corner, they heard a sharp noise. Like a hand striking a face. “Argh! Yes! Now you’re making me aroused again! Do it again my dear!”

“How about I slice that pecker off instead?” The female voice replied. The _shing_ of an unsheathing sword came next.

The prince and the maid heard “you’ll have to catch me first!” accompanied by laughter from the male as they ran in the opposite direction.  Once they were a comfortable distance from the mess hall, next to the grove near the armory, they stopped to catch their breath.

“Feel better now, Felicia?”

“Oh yes! I feel so much more relaxed now. Thank you milor-I mean honey. Hee hee!” She hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you t-“ Corrin was interrupted as a figure rushed toward them. The tanned face, white hair and eye patch of Niles were unmistakable. 

“Thanks for that you two!” He said to Corrin and Felicia quickly as he ran past.

Another figure followed close after, and unlike Niles this one paid no attention to the couple. The brown haired, brown eyed, pink-clad samurai Hana came into view, brandishing her katana.

“Get back here you creep!” She yelled, sprinting after the outlaw.


End file.
